fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beginning (Newburgh)
Characters Centric Matt.jpg|Matt Kyler.jpg|Kyler Recurring Nathan.jpg|Nathan Yue.jpg|Yue Zack.jpg|Zack Adam.jpg|Adam Lily.jpg|Lily Noah.jpg|Noah Syd.jpg|Sydney Steve.jpg|Michael Story Matt's POV I stand in front of the school entrance, A slight smirk growing on my face as I enters the doors of Newburgh Free Academy. The next, most important year of my life was about to begin here and the first thing I get is an eyeful of full-on love-making. The acne-covered teens intertwine their tongues in somewhat of a sexual manner - to put it lightly. They should be arrested for sexual acts in public. It was nothing short of graphic. It makes me wants to vomit everywhere. Fucking hell, I wouldn't have to see this if it wasn't for my Dad's work placement being moved to this horrible town, but I guess it could be a lot worse. Well, actually, It couldn't. I have to make a new set of friends, impress a brand new set of teachers and to top it off - I have no idea where I'm going. I wander through the school aimlessly looking for my English class, my mind wandering as I find myself day-dreaming, yet again. Then it hits me. Literally. I fall on my ass in front of everyone, on my FIRST. DAY. I look up to see a pretty blonde girl staring back at me. "Watch where you're fucking going, Ass hole." She looks pissed off at me, not even reaching a hand out to help me up. "Suck a cock you absolute cunt." She struts off in an angry manner. She might be bitch, but she has a nice ass. As I find myself staring at her when she walks away, People moving out of her way and giving her rude looks as she walks by, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. "Dude, You should look out for that one." The red-headed girl holds her arm out. "She's a bit of a bitch." The girl was wearing a black and white cap backwards on her head and she exuded the 'Tomboy' look and attitude. She was probably a lesbian. "I thought she was absolutely lovely." She giggles lightly as I grab her hand and she pulls me off the ground. "My name's Yue, by the way. Are you new?" She pulls the long sleeves of her shirt up to her elbow. "Yeah! I'm Matt, I moved from New Orleans. Not to be rude, but it isn't too much of an upgrade." "We could probably all agree with you there... Well, except for the fact that New York is much better than New Orleans." "Yeah fucking right." We both laugh and she places a hand on my shoulder, leaning over to look at the timetable I'm holding in hand. "English classes are on the second floor, dude. The first corridor on your left." She smiles at me and pats my back as she begins to lightly jog down the hallway towards someone. I just look back, finding myself staring at yet another girl's ass. Chuckling to myself lightly, I turn and head towards the nearest staircase. As I approach the corridor she directed me to, I see a Tall guy, medium-length hair and a brown jacket passing a blue plastic bag over to a girl. The bag seemed full and bumpy. It was obviously drugs. The bitch looked like a crack whore anyway. The guy looked around as he quickly crammed the bag into her school bag and they walked quickly into class. The same one I'm going in to, surprisingly enough. I walk in and everyone stares at me. "You're late." The teacher raises an eyebrow and stares at me, pushing her glasses up her crooked old nose. Old hag. "Sorry. I'm Matthew, I'm new." "Well, Matthew. Make sure it doesn't happen again. Do you hear me?" I nod as she points me to a seat next to some girl. She was gorgeous, Long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her eyelashes were long and fluttered with every blink. She looked in my direction and caught me staring. Her lips parted as she whispered "What the fuck do you want - stop staring you pedo." Well, I guess I wont be with her any time soon. The teacher started to call out the register. "Adam Crawford." An enthusiastic, slightly lilted male voice can be heard from the back of the class. "I'm here!" In unison everyone seems to turn and stare at this guy. He was tall, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He just smiled back at everyone, completely aloof. "I'm Adam, nice to meet you!" Another girl interrupts him. "We know your name, jeez. Fucking idiot." The girl turned around, blocking Adam from her view. "Excuse your language, miss! What is your name?!" The teacher screamed across the room. "I'm Kim. Henderson. What the hell is your name?" The girl retorted, everyone staring at her in confusion. What's her fucking damage? For the next hour we sat in silence, listening to the teacher ramble on about the years work and all that crap. I just thought about how I could easily murder the girl next to me if my pencil were sharp enough. The sweet relief of hearing the bell took over my soul as everyone rushed up on their feet, swept up their bags with one swoop and ran out of the door like there was an active bomb in the classroom. I walked quickly down the corridor, being pushed and pulled by a bunch of twats running to their next class when I saw her again. The girl. She flew past, like a flash of lightning, but her bright blonde hair stood out amongst the crowd. Her blue eyes were like beacons of light, guiding me towards her. She looked directly at me, our eyes meeting amongst the chaos as she raised her hand. I looked, inspecting her hand closely, her middle finger in the air. Wow, she really doesn't like me. I spent the rest of the day thinking about her, her gorgeous eyes, her cool style, her nice ass. Especially her nice ass. The day flew in, and before I knew it, it was the end of the school day. I walked out the front door and saw some blonde guy handing out envelopes that read; "Junior and Senior party." It looked fucking dumb, until I noticed the blonde girl taking one. I guess I just have to go now. Kyler's POV Even though I'm inviting all of these ass holes to my mansion, I don't give a fuck about partying, I'm just using it to get into a girl's pants. Oh, and the drugs. All these cunts will just get drunk and wreck my house, vomit on my floor and leave my house the next day not even cleaning up after themselves. Fuck those people. I start to hand out all these envelopes - boxes filled with them. I grab one out of the box and tap a girl's shoulder. "Hey there, babe. You should come to party." She was small and her tits were kind of tiny, but she was cute. She turned round and looked at me. "I'd rather fucking die." Her voice was almost too deep for a woman. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders and stormed off. What a fucking freak. I watched her walk off in to the distance, getting in a car and driving off. My mind seemed to drift somewhere else as everyone started grabbing envelopes and running off. If my parents saw this, they'd kill me. "Hey! Not you!" I slap the envelope from her hand. "No fucking emos. Go away." the girl gives me a look of murder before heading walking away, not breaking her stare until she turns a corner. I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Kyler what the actual fuck?" I turn to see Michael, pissed off. "Pussy is pussy, mate." He's such a fucking idiot. "Whatever, man. You're just a British man-whore. You'd fuck anything breathing." He was from Essex or some shit in the UK. He was a huge dick head, but unless I want to be a fucking loser with no friends - I have to hang out with him. "Exactly! Which is why you invite every clunge that walks by." "What in the fuck is clunge?" Michael just scoffs. He wanders off, probably to meet up with his fucking weirdo girlfriend, leaving me to hand out invites myself. "Hey there." I hear a soothing voice from behind me. "Kyler, right?" I turn to see a girl staring back, She was hot, with long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. "So... about your party..." "Oh! Do you want to go? I, for one would be very glad if you came." I hand over an envelope and she takes it from my hand and smiles back. "Thanks." She quickly struts away, towards a smaller group of girls as they all start to make their way home, she turns back and smiles. Three hours later Matt's POV "Hey! New guy! Don't leave your fucking shit outside your apartment, dumb fucking bastard!" I look back to see some cracked out whore wearing her pyjamas and a bathrobe screaming at me from her apartment. We were on the top floor of an eight-story apartment complex. I moved up here to get away from my parents thinking it would be better, turns out I'm surrounded by druggies and alcoholics. I pull my keys out of my pocket and unlock my front door, taking my "shit" inside. The rooms were almost empty. The walls weren't wallpapered and the floors didn't have carpets on them. The living room had one old green leather couch and a small table in it. The kitchen cupboards were lacklustre of any food and the only thing in it was a kettle and a toaster. To put it simply; I have no fucking money and my rent is due to be paid. I'm fucked. Just as that thought crossed my mind, I hear a knock at my door. No one evens know I live here, so it must be the landlord. I open the door to see her standing there. The girl. Her blonde hair and blue eyes shone like a thousand suns as she raised her hand, clenched her fist and landed a punch directly on my nose. "That's for staring at my ass you fucking cunt!" I watch her walk off as the crack head woman exits her house. "Lily what the fuck are you doing?!" The girl just ignores her and enters the house. Well, fuck. I close my door as i feel blood rushing out of my nose, she sure can land a punch, jeez. Then I see it, the red invitation sticking out of my bag. Kyler's POV "If my parents find out about this party, I'm dead. Before they get back, since this was your idea anyway, You're going to refill the liquor cabinet. Do you hear me?! MICHAEL!" Michael rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah fucking whatever just calm you shit, Gran. It'll be fine, I'm just here to shag in your mum's bed anyway." "If your penis is anywhere near my mum's bed, I'll cut it off." Michael chuckles lightly to himself. "Aye aye captain, Oh I got the stuff off Zack, by the way." Michael replies. "the stuff? You mean drugs. You got drugs. It's not a taboo word, you fucking spoon." "Yeah, whatever. Here, have as much as you fucking like. Snort yourself to death, I don't care. At least that way when your parents are pissed, they wont need to kill you." I stuff the drugs into my school bag. "Yeah, you can fuck off now. Come back when the party starts." Michael just stares back. "Dude, what the fuck, can't I just wait here?!" "Fuck no, you smell like shit. Go home and change first then come back." Michael scoffs and walks off, mumbling under his breath. He's probably swearing or some shit but whatever. I take the drugs out of my bag and go to the bathroom. Party Matt's POV Standing out the front of his mansion, I get a bad feeling. Should I even go in? No one knows me here. I start to wonder if I'll just look like a complete loser here by myself, standing in a corner. "Hey, new guy!" I hear from a distance, I look around to see a small group of people heading towards me, Including the red-headed Asian girl from earlier. She fixes the cap on her head. "You by yourself?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. I don't reply, I just stare back in confusion - What does she want with me? "That's fine, then. You can come with us. This is Zack, Noah and Nathan." Zack was tall, with medium-length brown hair. He smelled like weed and death and looked homeless. I would rather not associate with him, If I'm perfectly honest. He looks like a fucking idiot. Then there was Noah, He was tall and had a kind of boy-next-door type, but he seemed to be the boring one of the group. He had no visual personality. Lastly, there was Nathan. She was kind of cute, but she has almost no boobs or ass and her hair covered half of her face. Boring. I need something to look at. Nathan caught me staring and I quickly jolted my head back to Yue. "So? We going in guys?" Nathan just mumbled in annoyance. She obviously doesn't want to be here. Zack started to jump up and down. "FUCK YEAAAAAAAAAAAH LETS GETS SOME PUSSY!!" He started to scream. What in the actual fuck. Yue turned to face Zack. "Dude, What the fuck?!" She scoffed and stormed inside just as the door flew open, smacking her directly in the face and a girl stormed out, followed by a guy. "Sydney, I'm sorry! Jesus, come back please?!" "Go away, ass hole! You can use your fucking hand next time." Sad, really. Kyler's POV I look to the front door to see five more people enter my house. Jesus H Christ, there's like five-million people here already. A thought passes my mind as I remember the drug I left in my bathroom. I run up the stairs and head into the bathroom. There's someone lying in the bathtub, vomiting and a couple making out on the toilet seat. Classy. Then I see it. Well, actually I don't, because they're fucking MISSING. I begin to panick and run to my room and rake it as I hear a loud knock at the door. "Police! Let us in!" I run back down the stairs to the front door. The music turned off and the air became stiff. "Who's in charge of this house?" Everyone turns and stares at me, awkwardly as he point to me and directs me outside. "Are these yours?" He pulls a bag out of his hand. The drugs. Some bastard fucking handed them in, What in the actual fuck? "U-uh No. No they're not I saw someone come in with a blue plastic bag earlier. I think his name was Michael." The policeman raises an eyebrow at me. "Hmm okay. We'll need to ask you a few questions, I'll go find this Michael." Another police man asks me questions about my party and other boring shit and they take their leave. As soon as they leave they turn the music back up and all the weird teens go back to getting white-girl drunk, making out and having sex in my bed. Great times. I'm not drunk, I have no drugs and I'm bored out of my mind. "Hey, Kyler..." The ominous voice sounds very familiar. "It's me. Katrina?" I turn to see her wearing a sparkling blue dress, matching her beautiful eyes. "Oh-OH hey, hey! How are you?" "I'm fine, Your party is shit, by the way." My hearts sinks into my chest. "Ugh, I know. I just wanted to have fun but everyone's being fucking tools. I just don't kno--" I'm interrupted by some fucking cunt with a fly kick to my face, knocking me on the ground. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BLAME THOSE DRUGS ON ME?!" My nose starts to gush out blood as I dab at my nose. "Well, You DID fucking give me them." He lands a punch on my face and grabs me by the collar. "It's not the only fucking thing I'll give you, mate." Katrina laughs. "Well, that was homosexual. Have fun in your bedroom, you two." Michael turns round and storms towards her. "Don't fucking try it, little girl." She scoffs before throwing a punch at his face, knocking him over. She lifts her foot and kicks him in the testicles. Fucking asshole deserved it. "AAAAAH YOU FUCKING BITCH. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU." She walks towards me and leans down, helping me up. "Are you okay?" "That was fucking cool. Are you a ninja?" She giggles lightly. "That was supposed to be a secret." She leans in and our lips collide, her soft lips grazing mine. As she moves away from me she smiles back, Staring intently. The whole world seems to freeze around us as she grabs my hand and we pass through the crowds of drunk teens twerking and vomiting all over the floor, and up to my bedroom. Matt's POV The party came to an end and I couldn't find the girl. Instead, I'm stuck with a lesbian who's phoning an ambulance because their friend got so drunk that he's on the floor - whiter than a ghost, vomiting and shaking and the other two have just ditched us. "Matt, the ambulance will be here in a few minutes, I'm gonna go with him so you could probably just go home now... No need to come with us." I just nod and start to walk home. I'm not even slightly drunk, how fucking boring. Then I spot her, She starts to walk towards me. "Okay, I'm going to make this perfectly fucking clear so listen up, I DO NOT like you. At all. Stop fucking staring at me you fucking weird piece of shit, it's bad enough that you live right next to me never mind --" I interrupt her with a kiss and she backs out almost instantly, raising her hand and landing it against my face. "Dude, What the fuck?!" There's an awkward pause as I feel my face. That slap fucking hurt. "Just, don't come fucking near me again. Okay?" She staggers down the street, walking ahead of me as I jog and walk next to her. "Okay, Okay I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that, but if we live next to each other cant you at least try to get a long with me?" She just ignores me and continues walking. "Well, at least let me walk you home." She looks at me and nods as we walk for hours on our way back home, stopping at the riverside to sit on a bench. "So what the fuck is your deal, dude? Why did you move to this shit hole?" She asks me. Drunk people sure like to try and get deep. "My dad's job placement moved to here." "Bullshit. You live by yourself." She looks at me, confused. "Fine. I ran away from home. My dad was an abusive ass hole after he broke up with my mom and became an alcoholic, Is that what you want to hear?" "... Me and you both then." Yet again, another awkward pause. "I'm just gonna go home." "Yeah, okay. I want to just sit here for a while... The apartments are only round the corner anyway... You go on ahead." She rests her head on her hands. "Yeah... See you tomorrow." I walk away, wondering if she'll be okay. The Next Day Kyler's POV I wake up to Katrina shaking me. "Dude, wake up!" I rub my eyes and slowly prop up against the headboard. "Didn't you say your parents came back on the eighteenth?!" "Yeah? What about it...?" "Kyler... That's today." Just as she says that I hear a car screech outside. "Kyler, darling! We're home!" I can hear my mom scream from outside. I grab Katrina's shoulders and direct her out of my room. "Jeez, go! My mom cant see you here!" She looks disappointed, but she leaves anyway, out of a window in the back, Climbing down vines in my garden as the front door opens and I hear a scream. I hear my mom storming up the stairs as I run to my room and throw clothes on, leaving the house through my window and running down the street towards the school. "OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE, KYLER! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I can hear my dad scream from down the street as a pack of teenagers run out of my house.